Lamborghini Gallardo
The Lamborghini Gallardo is a sports car manufactured by Lamborghini.It was first produced in 2003 and is still a production car today. First Generation Gallardo The first generation Gallardo was produced with a 5 liter 90 degree V10 engine, based on Audi's 4.2 liter V8 developed by Cosworth. The Gallardo offers two choices for the transmissions, a conventional six speed manual transmission, and an advanced six speed electro-hydraulically controlled semi-automatic robotized manual, which the company shortens to "E-gear". The "E-gear" allows the driver to make shifts much faster than they would be able to with the manual transmission. For MY2006, Lamborghini introduced many new changes to the original car to counter criticisms from the press and some owners too. These complaints were based on the limited edition version, the Gallardo SE. The exhaust system chnaged to a more sporty look, with a new flap that made it quieter. It also featured a engine with increased power, bringing the horsepower up 20 bhp, to a total of 513 bhp. The result of the many changes was a much better car that sounded better, handled better and the lower gearing made it much faster, going from 192 mph, to 196 mph as a top speed. Spyder The production model of the Gallardo was first shown at the Los Angeles Auto Show in January of 2006.It was considered by the company as a entireley new model, with 513 bhp and a fully retractable soft top, but with the same top speed of 196 mph. Gallardo Superleggera During the Geneva Auto Show in 2007, Lamborghini unveiled the Gallardo Superleggera, the name paying tribute to the construction style of the first ever Lamborghini production car, the 350GT, which was built and designed by Carozzeria Touring. The Superleggera is 220 lbs lighter than the original Gallardo because of the use of carbon panels for the rear diffuser, the undertray, the rearview-mirror casing, the interior door panels, the engine cover, the central tunnel and using titanium wheel nuts and carbon fiber sports seats. The engine had an increased horsepower by 10, for a total of 523 bhp. Also, the 6-speed E-gear transmission was standard on U.S models, with the 6-speed manual transmission offered as a no cost alternative. The Superleggera also had a top speed of 196 mph. In March of 2008, Lamborghini announced that they would stop production of the Superleggera. During its production span, 172 Superleggeras were produced, with 10 in white, 37 in black, 45 in yellow, 46 in orange, and 1 was custom painted in pink. Second Generation LP 560-4 Unveiled at the 2008 Geneva Motor Show, the Gallardo LP 560-4 was a significant refresh of the Gallardo, now powered by a new 5.2 liter V10 engine that produces 552 bhp. It also had a direct fuel injection that reduced carbon dioxide emissions by 18 percent, despite the increase in performance. The LP 560-4 also had a 3.7 second 0-60 mph time and a top pseed increase to 202 mph. The base price is 198,000 Dollars in the U.S. It also comes in a spyder variant, the Gallardo LP 560-4 which was first presented at the 2008 L.A Auto Show as a replacement to the original Gallardo Spyder. It is the convertible editon of the Gallardo LP 560-4, while featuring all the new upgrades for the LP 560-4, while having a reduced 0-60 mph in 4 seconds from the original Spyder and an incresed top speed of 201 mph. At the 2012 Paris Motor Show, Lamborghini unveiled a restyled version of the LP 560-4 to commemorate the final year of production. LP 570-4 Superleggera In March of 2010, Lamborghini announced the release of the new Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera, a more powerful lightweight version of the Gallardo LP 560-4 in the same type as the previous Superleggera. With carbon fiber used extensively in the interior and exterior to reduce wieght to just 2,954 lbs, making it the lightest Lamborghini to date in that range. The 5.2L V10 got a power boost over the standard Gallardo to 562 bhp. The performance was also improved, with a 0-60 mph time of 3.4 seconds, and a top speed of 201 mph. The LP 570-4 Spyder Performante was announced in November of 2012, as a convertible version of the LP 570-4 Superleggera. It was produced with the same engine, and retained the coupe's 562 bhp, 0-60 mph in 3.4 seconds and the coupe's top speed of 201 mph. Racing and Motorsports FIA GT3 Championship In 2007, Lamborghini announced that the Gallardo would be entered into the FIA GT3 Championship, built by German mortorsport specialists reiter engineering, who had also previously made the Murcielago R-GT and the Diablo GTR Super Trophy racers. All the extra aerodynamic parts were bolt-on parts, conforming with the cost-effective regulations that meant that the finished car had to closely resemble the road-going production model. OZ racing wheels and Brembo racing brakes were also add. It remained an all-wheel drive car. It produced 513 bhp. Super GT The Gallardo was entered by private owners into GT300 class of the Japanese SUPER GT Championship, the car though, had to conform to different regulations. It could not produce more than 295 bhp, and must be Rear-Wheel-Drive only. The power was limited by air restrictors placed in the engine bay. The SUPER GT car had more advanced aero, including a much bigger rear wing. It took a while to be competitive, only being consistently a contender at the top in the 2009 season. Lamborghini Blancpain Super Trofeo In May of 2009, Lamborghini announced what it call the "Fastest one-make series in the world", featuring the Gallardo LP 560-4 Super Trofeo, a race-ready version of the newer Gallardo LP 560-4. The series would support European race series such as Deutsche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft (DTM) FIA GT Series and the World Touring Car Championship, featuring a total of 18 races overall and having a 30-car grid made up of privateer teams, as well as Lamborghini dealer teams and one factory team with guest drivers. Police Cars In December of 2004, two L140 Gallardos were donated to the Italian police in honor of their 152nd anniversary, one was donated by Automobili Lamborghini SpA, while a second was donated by an independent organization. The Gallardo Police Cars were used by the traffic police during alarm and emergency situations on the Salerno-Reggio Calabria. In October of 2008, a ceremony was held at Viminale Palace where Automobili Lamborghini SpA donated the newest Gallardo, the LP 560-4, to the of the Italian State Police department, Prefect Antonio Manganelli. Yellow Gallardos have also served as temporary police cars for the Metropolitan Police in London. Photos